AE3803
is one of the main protagonists of Cells at Work! She is a new red blood cell who is unfamiliar with the blood vessels, causing her to get lost often while delivering goods. Her main task is to deliver oxygen, carbon dioxide, and nutrients all over the body like the rest of her kind. Appearance She is an average sized red blood cell with amber brown eyes and bright red hair with an ahoge lock pointing outwards. She wears the red blood cell uniform. Personality AE3803 is a determined yet scatter-brained red blood cell whose complete lack of direction often gets in the way of her deliveries. Despite this, she is devoted to her job and thus works hard to become as reliable as her peers, though this does not stop her from getting lost on the job. When talking with others, she is very lively and cheery, and is always willing to offer help to those who need it. She is also overly apologetic due all the mistakes she makes and is easily frightened, whether it be invading germs or even other cells. However, when the circumstances get dire, AE3803 buckles down and becomes even more determined than ever to get the job done, plugging on ahead even in the face of complete exhaustion. History AE3803 was suggested and chosen to be a red blood cell because she was born with red hair. After sorting, she was raised with other erythroblasts in the bone marrow. Due to her clumsy nature, she was teased by her classmates. During a training session consisting on escape practice, she accidentally ran off too far and got lost in the bone marrow. As she wandered further, she was caught and chased by a Pseudomonas aeruginosa bacterium. A myelocyte (presumably young U-1146) jumped in to save her despite being no match for the bacterium. The bacterium toyed with the young cells unknowingly long enough for help to arrive. A neutrophil killed the bacterium immediately and the two were brought back into their specific bone marrows. Before they left, they agreed to meet each other again even though the chances of reunion were unknown. After all her efforts and training, she went through enucleation and officially became a full-fledged red blood cell. AA5100 would help her navigate through the body and correctly perform her job. Despite AA5100's help, AE3803 often got lost and had trouble with performing her job, often requiring her senpai's help or was secretly assisted by U-1146. Eventually, AA5100 decided to make her a senpai by having her teach NT4201 the basics of their job, which she successfully did by showing her the values of work experience. Abilities As a red blood cell, she is a worker that is unable to protect herself. Therefore her job is to only transport goods. * Overall Abilities: Despite having no abilities to defend herself, she is capable of transporting goods into all corners of the body with high acceleration. She's even adept at getting through incredibly tight spaces, albeit with considerable difficulty. * Reversible Jacket: All red blood cells wear a reversible jacket that helps them indicate their speed when moving around in either veins or arteries. The jacket has extendable sleeves and zips up for colder weather. Trivia * All red blood cells are red because they contain hemoglobin. However, AE3803 seems to be the only RBC to have red hair. * AE3803's strange ahoge'Ahoge' (アホ毛, アホげ), literally foolish hair, is a visual cue common to Japanese anime and manga. Consisting of a single, often large, lock of hair sticking out from the top of the head, it is most often used to identify foolish, bumbling or carefree characters. and tendency to get lost may imply that she is a sickle red blood cell. However it is not confirmed. * The bright and dark colors of the reversible jackets appear to be modeled after the colors of blood when oxygenated and deoxygenated, due to the changes in oxyhemoglobin and deoxyhemoglobin respectively. References es:AE3803 vi:AE3803 category:Cells at Work! manga characters category:Cells at Work! anime characters Category:Female characters Category:Red blood cells Category:Protagonists